Noche Antes de Navidad
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Ludwig quiere regalarle algo especial a Feliciano. Pero este se muestra distante, y un tanto deprimido. Pues recuerdos del pasado han llegado a su mente.


AlemaniaxItalia

"Una noche antes de Navidad"

Los meses pasaron poco a poco y por fin la Navidad habia llegado nuevamente, todos los paises la celebrarian, pero uno en especial se encontraba realmente preocupado. Un rubio de ojos azules que no dejaba de dar vueltas por su oficina.

-Solo falta una semana...- susurraba para si, ya tenia los regalos para Japon, EU, Inglaterra, Francia, China e incluso para Rusia. Pero aun faltaba uno, el de la persona mas importante -Pero... ¿que podria pedir el?- se preguntaba una y otra vez, nunca habia pensado que elegir un regalo fuera tan complicado, pero debia de darle algo, y eso debia ser algo muy especial, no un regalo cualquiera. Despues de todo... el fue su primer amigo.

-Doitsu! Doitsu!- la voz le distrajo de sus pensamientos, esa voz tan conocida y dulce, volteo para poder verlo, esos hermosos ojos miel, que casi nunca mostraba y que ahora estaban llenos de brillo -Feliz Navidad~~ grito emocionado, saltando a los brazos del aleman, este suspiro y lo coloco en el piso nuevamente.

-Aun falta una semana- le dijo y el castaño bajo la mirada decepcionado.

-Gomene... Doitsu- susurro con tristeza, el aleman sonrio y revolvio sus cabellos.

-No es para tanto- dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Italia se sorprendio al sentir el aliento del aleman tan cerca de su oido. Algo que le hizo estremecer, y su corazon inicio a latir con fuerza. No podia explicar como fue que se sonrojo, ni porque, junto al ojiazul se sintio de esa manera. Cuando Alemania iba a separarse, el ojimiel le detuvo, aferrandose mas al cuerpo del aleman.

-¿Italia?- pregunto confundido ante la repentina accion de este.

-¿Podriamos quedarnos... asi un poco mas?- pregunto timidamente, aquella sensacion le parecia tan familiar. Por un momento sintio ganas de llorar. De un momento a otro un sin fin de recuerdos habian llegado a su cabeza.

El aleman totalmente confundido, al sentir la humedad de las lagrimas del menor en su pecho, solo lo abraso con mas fuerza y acaricio sus cabellos. El tampoco deseaba abandonar esa posicion. Varios minutos transcurrieron, lo unico que rompia el silencio en esa habitacion eran los sollozos del italiano.

"La nieve caia delicadamente, dandole a la ciudad un aire romantico y especial.

-Shinsen Roma!- gritaba emocionado un pequeño niño vestido de sirvienta -Esta nevando!- le decia a un pequeño rubio que solo sonreia.

-No corras! Te caeras- las palabras del ojiazul cesaron al ver como el otro caia. Se aproximo hasta el algo preocupado -¿Estas bien?- pregunto y la pequeña sirvienta le sonrio con lagrimas en los ojos mientras tomaba su mano.

-Estoy bien- dijo mientras el rubio la ayudaba a levantarse -Feliz Navidad!- grito mientras abrazaba al rubio.

-Feliz Navidad- contesto el otro sonrojado y con una sonrisa, bajo esa hermosa escena de nieve."

El castaño se encontraban sentado bajo un arbol, su mirada estaba perdida, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿porque habian regresado de repente esas memorias? Tambien queria saber ¿porque cada vez que miraba a Alemania, su corazon le dolia, y recordaba aquella despedida... y esa promesa que nunca se cumplio? Miro el cielo, que estaba totalmente despejado.

-Parece que esta navidad no nevara- pero no se dio cuenta cuando un japones se poso a su lado.

-¿Algo le preocupa... Italia-san?- pregunto, el italiano fingio su mejor sonrisa y regresando al tono meloso de su voz para no preocuparlo.

-Ha? Claro que estoy bien!- comento con una gran sonrisa, el japones lo miro confundido, definitivamente algo le sucedia, pero se limito a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me alegro- le dijo y el italiano volvio a sonreir y a actuar infantilmente.

Los dias pasaron lentamente, hasta que por fin, solo faltaba un dia para navidad. En esa semana Italia habia actuado con normalidad, pero Alemania y Japon sabian que algo le sucedia. Con todas las preocupaciones sobre Italia, Alemania habia olvidado por completo el asunto del regalo, y ahora si estaba preocupado. Ya era noche buena y no tenia idea de que regalarle.

Japon se encontraba cocinando, tenia planeado un gran festin para esa noche, pues esta vez, todo se celebraria en su casa. El tradicional templo se encontraba completamente adornado, luces, muerdago, escarcha, e incluso se dio la tarea de adornar un pequeño arbol. Los paises aliados tambien se encontraban invitados, despues de todo la fecha era para celebrar, y no para pelear.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde. Alemania se habia ido a comprar un regalo para Italia. Este aun no salia de su cuarto. Se econtraba recostado en la cama, tenia los ojos rojos, por aver llorado toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana. Las noches las aprovechaba para desahorarse, pero al abrir un poco la ventana y al ver los rayos de luz inundando la habitacion salio corriendo hasta la cocina, para encontrarse con Japon.

-Nihon! Ya casi es navidad- grito entusiasmado, con los ojos cerrados como de costumbre. El japones sonrio, pero su expresion cambio totalmente al mirarlo.

-Italia-san! Pongase algo de ropa!- Kiku se sonrojo y volteo la mirada rapidamente a otro lugar, el italiano llevaba solo un pequeño short negro y una camisa floja, hizo una cara aburrida y siguio un momento ahi -¿y Doitsu?- pregunto confundido, por no ver a Ludwing, Japon aun mirando a otro lado se puso el dedo sobre el labio, pensando un momento.

-Salio a comprar algo... pero no estoy seguro de que...- Italia sonrio un poco ante la respuesta.

-ire a buscarlo!- grito y corrio en direccion a la puerta.

-Italia-san!-

-¿nani?-

-... Ponte ropa antes de salir...-

Las tiendas en la ciudad estaban repletas de personas, para ser exactos, parejas. Camino recorriendo las tiendas, necesitaba algo que pudiera gustarle a Italia. Se detuvo en varias tiendas, pero seguia indeciso por que comprar. Tomo en una tienda una pequeña caja de dulces, tenia un empaque rosa y un moño azul.

-¿Cuanto cuesta esto?- pregunto Ludwing aun contemplando la caja.

-¿Alemania?- pregunto un frances que se encontraba detras del mostrador, el aleman volteo sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie conocido ahi -humm.. no esperaba que alguien como tu comprara eso... ¿para quien es?- se mostro curioso y emocionado el frances, Alemania se sonrojo y el frances lo entendio en menos de un segundo, sin duda el amor era algo demasiado obvio.

-Ahh... es que...- titubeaba el mas alto, Francis lo interrumpio.

-Es gratis- dijo, dejando al aleman confundido.

-¿eh?-

-Bueno, es navidad, no veo nada de malo en ello... la unica condicion es que lo hagas feliz- le susurro al oido. Ludwing bajo la mirada sonrojado.

-Gracias- dijo y se fue. Al retirarse Francis lo observo fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y mirando hacia el techo.

-Amor... eh?- susurro aun con una sonrisa.

Veneciano corria por las calles de la ciudad, vestia un sueter a rayas verdes y una bufanda rosa, de un momento a otro el ambiente se habia vuelto mas frio y el cielo iniciaba a ser cubierto por nubes. "¿Donde estara Doitsu?" se preguntaba el italiano mirando de un lado a otro. Las luces de colores en las casas y negocios se confundian entre las personas. El castaño se detuvo agitado, bajo un arbol navideño.

-Lo mejor sera regresar- susurro, mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiracion.

El reloj marcaba las 7,la comida en casa del joven japones estaba lista y algunos invitados iniciaban a llegar. El japones habia preparado un kotatsu en medio de la habitacion y en el arbol aparte de las esferas tradicionales habia colocado pequeñas banderas de los paises invitados. China lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Japon, y darle su regalo, un pequeño panda con un gran moño rojo. Inglaterra y Francia llegaron juntos, el frances llevaba una botella de champan con un moño. Despues de eso llego Rusia sonriente, con varias botellas de vodka.

-Ho Ho Ho- grito un norteamerica pateando la puerta -MERRY CHRISTMAS!- grito en ingles, con un traje rojo de Santa y un costal lleno de regalos para todas las naciones.

Alemania, que se encontraba en una habitacion alejada del ruido, estaba terminando de arreglar los regalos para todos. Al terminar se dispuso a salir de la habitacion, llebando con el los regalos.

-Alemania-san, ahi estaba- Dijo el japones al ver al rubio.

-Bien estamos todos! hora de abrir los regalos!- Dijo emocionado estados unidos.

-Humm... ¿donde esta italia?- Pregunto francia mirando a su alrededor -No lo he visto desde que llegue-

-Salio hace unas horas...a buscar a alemania- Dijo japon iniciando a preocuparse.

-Ire a buscarlo- Se apresuro a decir alemania, colocandose su sueter y saliendo del lugar.

El italiano caminaba con calma por la ciudad, parecia que cada segundo que pasaba la temperatura bajaba aun mas.

Suspiro y froto sus manos entre si, mientras seguia caminando.

-waaa... cuanto frio- Decia para si, y seguia caminando, no le faltaba mucho para llegar a casa de japon, la verdad, tenia mucha hambre, y deseaba llegar cuanto antes.

-Me pregunto si abra pastaa- Dijo con una tonta sonrisa, e iba tan distraido, que no pudo ver que un aleman, se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba, este, llevaba el rostro agachado, y no se dio cuenta de la presensia del italiano.

El aleman, impacto con toda velocidad al italiano, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso. Llevandose un fuerte golpe el italiano.

-I-italia! ¿estas bien?- Dijo reincorporandose el aleman, y acercandose al italiano, quien aun estaba en el piso.

-¿Doitsu?...- Susurro el castaño, algo mareado por el golpe que se habia dado.

-Si, soy yo- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. El italiano acepto la ayuda, pero algo lo detuvo haciendo que cayera nuevamente.

-Mi pie...- Susurro con algo de dolor. el aleman se apuro en revisarlo.

-No esta roto... pero parece que te lo has torcido...- Miraba atentamente al ojimiel, el cual sonrio un poco, dandole poca importancia. -¿Puedes caminar solo o...?-

-Estoy bien- Dijo y sonrio, mientras se ponia lo mas rapido que pudo de pie, una mueca de dolor atrabeso su rostro, pero intento disimularlo.

-Vamos...- Dijo el aleman, mientras se arrodillaba delante del indicandole que subiera a su espalda.

-Doitsu...- Susurro, mientras que el aleman lo ayudaba a subir. -Arigato- Susurro con una sonrisa, y el aleman se dispuso a llevarlo.

-Me pregunto si lo encontrara- Susurro el japones, mientras observaba a los demas. America no se habia podido esperar, y se encontraba comiendo a mas de 100 km por hora la comida que habia en el menu.

El ruso ya se encontraba bebiendo unas cuantas copas de vodka, mientras que china le hablaba a francia sobre pandas.

La puerta se abrio, llamando un poco la atencion de los demas.

-Alemania-san!- Dijo al ver al aleman, y se acerco rapidamente -Italia-san, ¿se encuentra bien?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Sip! solo me lastime un poco el pie- Dijo mientras sonreia, y bajaba de la espalda de alemania, con un poco de trabajo.

-A abrir los regalos!- Grito nuevamente emocionado estados unidos, mientras iniciaba a desgarrar la envoltura de uno que llevaba su nombre.

-Eso se hace mañana- Dijo secamente inglaterra, mientras el americano mostraba un llanto comico.

-Eres malo!- Le reprochaba una y otra vez, llorando como un bebe.

Las horas transcurrieron, sin ningun momento de paz en la casa. Faltaba poco para la media noche, y aun todos se encontraban celebrando.

-Italia... ¿podrias salir un momento conmigo?- Pregunto el aleman, el italiano solo obedecio, alejandose ambos de la multitud.

Feliciano seguia a Ludwing, que tras unos momentos de caminar, alejandose del ruido de la casa, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Que sucede alemania?- Pregunto confundido el ojimiel, mirando fijamente al aleman, este saco de una pequeña bolsa, el regalo para el italiano, y timidamente se lo entrego.

-Feliz... navidad- Dijo timidamente, el italiano tomo el regalo, totalmente feliz.

-Gracias!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, provocando aun mas el sonrojo del aleman, quien, al sentir la mirada dulce del italiano, miro hacia arriba, buscando distraerse un poco.

-Muerdago...- Dijo algo sorprendido, al mirar la pequeña planta sobre ellos.

-Eh?- Pregunto sorprendido mirando tambien hacia arriba. Mientras que un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Ambos sabian bien lo que eso significaba, dos personas debajo de un muerdago, por tradicion, debian de besarse.

Italia cerro los ojos, pues bien, creyo que solo se trataria de un inocente beso en su mejilla. El corazon del aleman inicio a latir con mas fuerza, al presenciar la escena, tomo algo de aire, para iniciar a acercarse lentamente al rostro del menor. Acabando con la distancia entre sus labios.

El italiano, al sentir la calides del aleman sobre sus labios, abrio los ojos sorprendido,dejando caer el regalo al piso. Mas por instinto, abrio un poco sus labios, dejando el camino libre al aleman, quien, al ver la reaccion del italiano, inicio a profundizar un poco mas el beso, mientras con sus manos rodeaba la cintura del castaño.

La nieve inicio a caer sobre ambos, logrando hacer que rompieran el beso.

-Nieve...- Dijo el aleman, algo sorprendido, el italiano sonrio, mientras se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Abrazo con fuerza al aleman, Pues se habia dado cuenta, con ese beso.

"Sacro imperio romano... al final... Cumpliste tu promesa"


End file.
